


Back to School

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Back to School, F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Ellis is about to start kindergarten and Meredith isn't ready
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Back to School

**Author's Note:**

> In times of COVID back to school is extra so I wrote this because I have many headcanons about Meredith and Addison with their kids so anyway I hope ya like it

She and Addison had been living together for a little over two years, and in that time they did a pretty great job at splitting responsibilities. Addison made dinner, Meredith went to the grocery store, Addison took the kids for hair cuts, Meredith took them to the dentist, Addison brought snacks for the boys baseball games, while Meredith registered them for baseball and took them for their sports physicals. Back to school shopping was no different. Addison went and bought their new clothes and shoes and was persuaded to buy character backpacks while Meredith bought everything on the school supply list and bought the sturdy backpacks the kids would need in January when their zipper broke or the bag was torn. 

This year was different though, because Ellis Shepherd was about to start kindergarten, and Meredith was having trouble coping with the fact that her baby was starting school. While Addison was the master of kid pleasing back to school shopping, Meredith wasn’t immune to the pleading eyes of her youngest daughter. She was going to get the sparkly Frozen backpack, lunchbox, and folders, and Meredith was going to take her to pick out clothes and shoes and Zola, her almost teenager was going to roll her eyes, and Meredith was going to cry, it was inevitable. 

Meredith was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice Addison until the redhead wrapped her arms around Meredith’s waist and laid her chin on her shoulder.

“You’re going to cry aren’t you?” Addison whispered, and Meredith nodded.

“My baby is starting school,” she whimpered.

“I know, which is why the boys are going over Jason’s after soccer practice tomorrow so that we can take Ellis shopping together, and Zola can roll her eyes at you when you start bawling,” Addison teased, before kissing her cheek. Meredith turned around to face her girlfriend.

“I love you,” she cried before embracing Addison and sobbing into her shoulder.


End file.
